Noite de Inverno
by Thata Granger
Summary: A coisa mais difícil para Hermione Granger era ter que ver seu único amor namorando Lilá Brown. Mas, será que isso durará para sempre? Nessa história você descobrirá que o amor sempre vence!


Noite de Inverno

- Psshh Gina! Fala baixo senão ele escuta!

- Ahhh tá bem! Mas até parece que ele vai escutar! Eu diria que ele está muito entretido com aquela ali...

Hermione estava sentada na mesinha da Sala Comunal ao lado de Gina fazendo seu dever de Aritmancia, e ao ouvir o que Gina dissera ela levanta os olhos para a poltrona na frente da lareira. Rony estava realmente entretido com Lilá Brown, era difícil distinguir o quê era de quem ali, e mais difícil ainda era acreditar que Rony, estava aos profundos amassos em plena Sala Comunal, e, na frente de Hermione. Se bem que ele não parecia mais se importar se ela via essas coisas ou não, desde que começara a sair com Lilá, o que dava a entender era que ele queria que Hermione visse tudo isso. Ela estava tendo realmente muita dificuldade pra terminar seu dever, o que não era muito comum. A neve batia forte na janela próxima à mesinha em que Hermione estava, e o calorzinho que emergia da lareira era realmente muito gostoso, mesmo estando um pouquinho longe.

- Ele tem mesmo que fazer isso na nossa frente! Não consigo me concentrar! -disse finalmente Hermione virando de costas para Rony e Lilá. Seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados e ela parecia prestes a cair no choro, já estava assim há vários dias.

- Parece que ele quer fazer isso... agora responde minha pergunta Mione, você ainda gosta dele? -disse Gina um pouco mais baixo olhando de Rony e Lilá pra Hermione.

- Não Gina, não gosto dele... -disse Hermione largando a pena na mesa e escondendo o rosto nas mãos- Eu o amo! Amo seu irmão mais que tudo nesse mundo! E só ele parece não notar isso!

- Ah Mione não fica assim... -disse Gina colocando a mão no ombro da amiga- Acho que você tem que se esforçar ao máximo, e tentar esquecer o Rony... você merece alguém melhor, que te valorize!

- E você acha que eu não tento Gina! Durante todos esses anos eu venho tentando esquecê-lo mas, n-não dá! -exclamou Hermione finalmente chorando e erguendo a cabeça para Gina, batendo a mão na mesa e aparentemente esquecendo que elas não estavam sozinhas na Sala Comunal- Não consigo parar de amar o seu irmão!

Mas Gina parecia não estar prestando atenção no que Hermione dizia. Fazia gestos frenéticos pra ela querendo dizer alguma coisa, que parecia importante. Somente depois que terminara de falar Hermione olhou confusa pra Gina.

- O quê foi!

Mas antes que Gina pudesse responder a pergunta Hermione já concluíra que o pior havia acontecido. Um perfume gostoso e conhecido perpassou suas narinas e ela sentiu que havia alguém parado às suas costas, respirando forte e profundamente. Tremendo desde seu dedinho do pé até seu último fio de cabelo, Hermione se virou lentamente pra ver quem estava parado atrás dela, e viu que estava certa desde que sentira o perfume.

- R-rony! -perguntou incrédula, e chegando à uma conclusão: ele ouvira tudo o que ela dissera. Ela olhou para a poltrona onde ele estava e viu que Lilá o estava esperando, e logo mudou seu tom de voz nervoso para um tom muito seco, limpando as lágrimas que estavam no seu rosto- O que você quer? Não demore muito, ela está te esperando...

- Eu vim ver porque você estava chorando...

- Ora eu não estava chorando! -disse Hermione num gritinho e começando a recolher o seu material escolar- Só... só caiu um cisco no meu olho!

- Erm... eu vou pro dormitório! -disse Gina e logo em seguida subindo correndo para o dormitório.

- Um cisco no seu olho? Hum, sei... -disse Rony com uma voz de quem não acredita- O que você tava falando antes de eu chegar?

- Não é da sua conta! -respondeu ainda mais seca Hermione, fechando a sua mochila com as mãos trêmulas. Será que havia a chance de Rony não ter ouvido o que ela dissera?

- Você... você disse que me ama? Foi isso? Eu entendi direito? -ele perguntou. Havia um quê de felicidade no tom da sua voz, parecia não acreditar no que ouvira.

- Eu não disse isso! -respondeu Hermione rindo estérica, tentando transparecer normalidade.

"Agora já era, ele ouviu tudo!" -ela pensava desesperada.

- Eu sei que disse. Eu estava atrás de você. -agora decididamente havia um sorrisinho em seu rosto sardento, e um brilho nos seus olhos azuis.

Hermione o fitara com uma expressão que era dificil de saber se expressava ódio ou amor, talvez os dois. Ficou o encarando por algum tempo e então decidiiu que não havia mais como escapar.

- Tá bem! Eu disse sim! Satisfeito? Agora se não se importa eu tenho um dever pra terminar! Porque não volta lá com a sua "namoradinha"? Antes que ela se canse! -disse ela com os olhos novamente cheios de lágrimas e, segurando sua mochila passou pelo lado de Rony, mas não chegou até a escada do Dormitório Feminino, Rony a segurara pelo braço, fazendo-a derrubar a mochila.

- Eu... também te amo. -disse ele a olhando nos olhos como nunca a olhara antes. Hermione nem conseguia fugir daqueles olhos assustadoramente azuis e daquele cabelo cor-de-fogo. Simplesmente ficara ali olhando pra ele, sem acreditar no que ele dissera. De certo ele estava fazendo uma brincadeira, e de muito mal gosto.

- Ah Ronald faz-me rir! -ela disse finalmente rindo de novo estéricamente- Se você me ama porque namora a Lilá?

- Pra fazer ciúmes em você! Você nunca pareceu gostar de mim! Então eu queria te provocar!

- Ciúmes? Em mim? Ahh Ronald conta outra!

- É sério! Tudo foi por sua causa! -neste momento Rony parecia estar ficando desesperadamente louco pra que Hermione acreditasse no que dizia, e a segurava pelos ombros.

Houve a seguir um grande momento de silêncio e Hermione parecia finalmente estar acreditando que Rony só estava namorando Lilá por sua causa, particularmente essa idéia parecia realmente agradá-la. Ela então cruzou os braços e o encarou.

- Tá bem, Ronald... mas, porque você pelo menos não tentou me dizer o que sentia?

- Porque eu tinha medo... medo de ouvir que você não me amava. -ele disse se aproximando dela, tentando beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto e sorriu.

- Enquanto você namorar a Lilá, não. Só depois que você for um Ronald solteiro. -disse num tom de voz um tanto contente.

- Okay, me dê um minuto.

Rony andou diretamente até a poltrona onde Lilá ainda o esperava, e começou a dizer alguma coisa muito rápido, fazendo alguns gestos com a mão. A expressão da garota era um misto de ódio e espanto, e ficou parada, apenas olhando Rony voltar para uma Hermione muito contente e deixando pra trás uma Lilá com muita raiva.

- Pronto! Será que agora eu... hum, posso? -perguntou Rony muito sem jeito e ficando furiosamente vermelho.

- P-pode... -respondeu Hermione com a voz trêmula, e corando também encarando Rony.

Rony simplesmente foi se aproximando e fechando os olhos, quando seus lábios finalmente se encontraram, num beijo muito apaixonado. Tudo o que se ouviu em seguida foi um grito de horror de Lilá e o fogo crepitando na lareira. Mas, na verdade, nada disso importava, a única coisa que realmente importava, era que os dois se amavam, e que finalmente ficariam juntos, para sempre.

--------------N/A------------

Nhaaa me veio a idéia de fazer essa short enquanto eu tentava dormir e eu achei que ela ficou melhor do que eu esperava... enquanto eu escrevia eu ia encrementando mais e mais e a cada detalhe ia melhorando a história Achei que ficou bonitinha até... como eu adoro³³³ as discussõezinhas R/Hr tinha que ter pelo menos um pouquinho nessa short também né? X E é claro, o beijo no final - Uma coisa importantíssima também é a Lilá se fe! Bem feito pra ela! X Espero que tenham gostado!

Bjuuuuuu deixem reviewss! ;)


End file.
